1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a throttle valve control device for controlling air amount supplied to an internal combustion engine of a two-wheeled vehicle, an outboard motor or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved throttle valve control device comprising a throttle valve shaft crossing an intake passage, being rotatably supported by a throttle body and being mounted with a throttle valve for opening/closing the intake passage;
a throttle valve lever being fixedly provided at the throttle valve shaft, being rotated synchronously with the throttle valve shaft and being energized in the opening direction of the throttle valve by a throttle valve lever open spring;
an accelerator drum being provided at one end of a drum shaft, being mechanically rotated and operated in the opening/closing directions of the throttle valve by an accelerator wire and being energized in the closing direction of the throttle valve by a drum close spring;
a limp opening control lever being provided another end of the drum shaft, facing the throttle valve lever and controlling an open position of the throttle valve lever opened by a throttle valve lever open spring to a limp opening position of the throttle valve in a full closure operation position of the accelerator drum; and
a drive gear being rotated and controlled by a motor gear rotated synchronously with a motor, being rotatably supported by the throttle valve shaft and controlling a throttle valve open directional position and a throttle valve close directional position of the throttle valve lever and controlling opening/closing of the throttle valve corresponding to rotation of the motor; in which the drive gear is driven and controlled through the motor so that the opening position of the throttle valve correspond to the opening position of the accelerator drum.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
The above-described conventional throttle valve control device has been indicated in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2005-98178.